


Между прошлым и будущим

by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB), tau_kita77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Detectives, Fandom Kombat, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77
Summary: Каждый раз, вспоминая о Ямамото, Сквало вспоминал о том, неслучившемся будущем, и его не оставляло чувство, что он что-то проебал. Точнее, не так — они что-то проебали.
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom KHR 2020 Тексты R-NC-17 (драбблы-мини-миди)





	Между прошлым и будущим

Сквало легко сбежал по лестнице, на ходу поправив запонки в манжетах белой рубашки и поддернув рукава пиджака, быстрым шагом пересек холл. Притормозил, заметив краем глаза движение в библиотеке, завернул туда. В большом кресле, поджав под себя ноги, уютно устроился Луссурия: одной рукой помахивал хвостом обмотанного вокруг шеи фиолетового боа, в другой — книга, которая с одинаковым успехом могла оказаться и пошлым дамским романчиком, и «Пиром» Платона, и учебником суахили, — любовно обернутая в розовую с блестками бумагу.

— Уже уезжаешь? — он сунул кончик боа между страниц вместо закладки, неохотно отрываясь от чтения.

— Не хочешь меня заменить? Там как раз твой боксер будет.

— Спасибо, для такого ленивого вечера он слишком...

— Экстремальный?

— Живой, я бы сказал, но твое определение тоже сойдет. Так что нет, милый.

Не то чтобы Сквало рассчитывал на другой ответ — он и сам бы предпочел не переться к старому хрычу, в любой из вечеров, — но увы, обязанность присутствовать на официальных вонгольских мероприятиях, если приглашали Варию, на него спихнули незаметно, но прочно.

— Ах да. Тут один из твоих забегал. Сказал, что Коррадо не явился сегодня.

— Коррадо Виола? — уточнил Сквало.

— Коррадо Пинто.

Чертыхнувшись, Сквало глянул на настенные часы: время неумолимо приближалось к семи; опаздывать он не любил.

— Хрен с ним, пусть без него тренируются.

— Я им примерно так и сказал.

Уже в дверях, не удержавшись, Сквало спросил:

— Суахили?

— Почти, — рассеянно проронил Луссурия. — Венгерский.

И снова уткнулся в книгу.

Когда Сквало подъехал к замку Вонголы, гости уже собрались. Он шел, кивая знакомым и привычно ухмыляясь на испуганные шепотки тех, кто знал его лишь по слухам.

Савада с Хранителями нашлись в большом зале, в окружении толпы народа — в конце концов, это был прием в их честь, и прибывшие торопились «засвидетельствовать свое почтение будущему Десятому».

Было душно: кондиционеры старик не признавал, мол, возраст берет свое, простуды и ревматизм, и гости были вынуждены терпеть влажную жару. От каменной кладки тянуло спасительной прохладой, и Сквало с облегчением прислонился к стене спиной, поймал пару завистливых взглядов от гостей и недовольных — от хранителей Девятого. Его здесь по-прежнему не любили, сколько бы лет ни прошло: старик, может, и простил Занзаса, но Сквало никто прощать не собирался. На него опасливо косились, ожидая проблем, старались не спускать с него глаз и в каждом движении видели потенциальную угрозу. Сквало это, впрочем, вполне устраивало — здесь ему нравилось быть неудобным гостем.

Он тоже никого не простил.

Ухватив с подноса пробегавшего мимо официанта стакан апельсинового сока, он отсалютовал им Висконти и ухмыльнулся, когда тот отвернулся в сторону, будто не заметив его.

Едва Висконти от него отвлекся, Сквало сразу поскучнел. Даже самая хорошая шутка со временем приедалась, а этой было уже очень много лет. Он скользил по залу взглядом, невольно возвращаясь снова и снова к сгрудившимся в центре. Гости подходили и отходили, кто-то задерживался на пару минут, а кто-то заводил долгую беседу. Хром равнодушно смотрела в стену над их головами: думала о чем-то своем, а может, общалась с голосами в голове. Ламбо флегматично осматривал зал. На лице его не мелькало ни малейшего интереса, признаки эмоций проглядывали на нем только когда появлялся официант с закусками. Боксер, любимец Луссурии, откровенно скучал и не знал куда деть прущую из него энергию: несколько раз расстегнул и обратно застегнул пуговицы на манжетах, размял плечи, потряс кистями рук, наконец, получив тычок в бок от стоящего рядом Гокудеры, на время затих.

Гокудера, пожалуй, был единственным, кто чувствовал себя на своем месте и получал удовольствие от происходящего: сдержанно улыбался женщинам, вежливо кивал мужчинам и ни на шаг не отходил от Савады, готовый в любой момент прийти на помощь. Хотя в чем ему здесь помогать — салфеточку на шею повязать разве что, чтобы соком не испачкался. Савада выглядел еще более взъерошенным, чем обычно, щеки раскраснелись то ли от шампанского и духоты, то ли от смущения. Костюм с галстуком ему не шел, чувствовал он себя в нем заметно неуютно: шевелил шеей, пытаясь ослабить тугой ворот, то и дело одергивал рукава пиджака. Ему не шел весь этот официальный вид, этот прием, этот замок, это место в Семье. Но он был здесь.

Сквало вдохнул поглубже, с трудом расслабил сжавшие стакан пальцы. Еще раз пробежался взглядом по Хранителям: Туман, Гроза, Солнце, Ураган, Небо... Нет, не ошибся, Облака с ними не было. Интересно, совсем не прилетел в Италию или не захотел выходить к толпе? Возможны были оба варианта, характер Хибари с годами в лучшую сторону не изменился... Ну и еще один Хранитель. Дождь.

Ямамото около Савады, естественно, был — дополнительная причина, по которой не хотелось сегодня на этот прием. Каждый раз, вспоминая о Ямамото, Сквало вспоминал о том, неслучившемся будущем, и его не оставляло чувство, что он что-то проебал. Точнее, не так — они что-то проебали.

В том будущем они были друзьями, учеником и наставником, и хрен его знает чем еще, — в этом мире они так и не увиделись ни разу после боя Дождя. На церемонии наследования Ямамото не было, он лежал в отключке в реанимации, и Сквало даже хотел к нему поехать после того, как разберется с Шимон. Вот только разбираться с ними Девятый отправил Саваду с Хранителями, еще и мимоходом снисходительно добавил, что они, мол, после возвращения из будущего здесь самые сильные.

В больницу Сквало все же завернул. Посидел, не выходя из машины, на парковке... И уехал. А что он мог тут сделать? Он не врач, он киллер. И Ямамото он не был нужен. Даже научить больше ничему не мог — все, что знал, и даже то, чего не знал, этому Ямамото передала его будущая версия. Срываясь с парковки, Сквало был, помнится, очень зол. Как будто у него отобрали что-то ценное.

Непрожитое время.

Взамен, конечно, у него было время нынешнее, но лучше бы ему ничего из будущего и не показывали.

Потом еще был шанс пересечься на битве представителей — и Сквало до сих пор не был уверен, рад он или нет, что тогда им так и не довелось скрестить мечи.

А теперь вот он, Ямамото Такеши, стоит вместе с остальными Хранителями. Высокий, с самого Сквало ростом, стройный, подтянутый — бейсбол свой наверняка не забросил. Чужой, незнакомый человек, которого Сквало изучал с болезненным интересом. Ямамото наконец обернулся — и улыбнулся прежней улыбкой:

— Сквало! — пошел навстречу, протискиваясь между плотно стоящими людьми, рассыпаясь в извинениях. — Я надеялся, что ты приедешь. Как ты?

Сквало неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Не жалуюсь.

Его накрыло тем самым дурацким чувством, когда встречаешь человека, которого давно не видел: вроде бы он тот же, а вроде и другой, и от этого становится как-то неуютно.

Сквало рассеянно кивнул проходившему мимо.

— Приятель? А я не знаю здесь почти никого.

— Адвокат Семьи, Марио Мантовани. Вообще мы ведем себя настолько прилично, что хлеб он свой ест просто так.

— Это Вария-то прилично?

— Я про Вонголу в целом. А если говорить о Варии, то, когда мы ведем себя неприлично, мы осторожны. На самом деле, после того, как появились коробочки, выслеживать нас стало сложнее, сам понимаешь.

Он окинул взглядом зал. Разговор о присутствующих это почти как разговор о погоде: большой смысловой нагрузки не несет, но создает видимость общения.

— Раз уж вспомнили про оружие… Направо посмотри. Этот толстяк с лысиной — Никола Беретта.

— Как пистолет? — улыбнувшись, уточнил Ямамото.

— В точку, — кивнул Сквало. — Однофамилец, на самом деле, хотя и выдает себя за родственника. Многие считают, что это кличка: он как раз поставлял оружие Вонголе. И Варии тоже.

— Но Вонгола не торгует оружием. Мне Цуна говорил.

— Не торгует. Но использует, — Сквало отметил про себя поспешное «мне Цуна говорил». — Сейчас он почти без заказов, все на Пламя перешли, Альянс у него разве что для рядовых безэлементников оружие берет. Но он верен старому доброму огнестрелу. Ретроград тот еще, короче говоря.

Ямамото задумчиво покачивал бокал шампанского, и Сквало хотел съехидничать на тему спортсменов, которые отрываются на всю катушку, как только ускользнут от тренера, но в этот момент от толпы отделился Гокудера Хаято, подошел, встал чуть сзади. Даже не поговоришь спокойно, наблюдатель херов выискался.

— Здесь представители всех семей Альянса. Их тоже не знаешь?

Ямамото отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Хранители Девятого, — указал подбородком Сквало. — Как и вы, представители Вонголы.

— Нет, ну их-то знаю, — рассмеялся Ямамото .

— Вонгола — номер один в Альянсе. Давно и, надеюсь, надолго. Каваллоне.

— Их тоже знаю. Они третьи, да? Реборн когда-то рассказывал.

— Уже номер два. Наш тихий и ласковый Пони прекрасно умеет пользоваться ситуацией.

Гокудера сзади пренебрежительно фыркнул.

— Не стоит недооценивать врагов, но друзей не стоит недооценивать тем более, — продолжил Сквало, словно бы в никуда, но очень надеясь, что Гокудера его слушает. Такое он сейчас вызывал непреодолимое желание въебать побольнее, если не кулаком, то хоть словами. — В четырнадцать унаследовать Семью и вытянуть ее на такой уровень... Это вам не по подворотням прятаться.

Гокудера там, за спиной, с шумом втянул воздух. Сквало даже прищурился от удовольствия: ну начни скандал, дай повод сцепиться и выплеснуть злость, — но нет, тот молчал. Детишки выросли, с сожалением подумал Сквало. Ямамото улыбнулся самым краешком губ, на мгновение отвернулся — понял, засранец, чего он добивался.

— Салерно, — Сквало свою усмешку прятать не стал, и пусть Ямамото сам определяет, к чему она относилась: к реакции на его, Сквало, подколки или к представляемой Семье. — Вот этот молоденький красавчик — Ренато, их нынешний дон. Мозгов ноль, понтов до черта, не в покойного папу пошел. Тот был серьезным противником, умел пользоваться представляемыми судьбой шансами. Но вот его сотто капо... Видишь вот того невзрачного мужчину за плечом Ренато? Иларио Анджели. Пройдешь мимо него на улице — не заметишь и не запомнишь. А он глава их отряда убийц, правая рука дона и по факту тот человек, который решает все вопросы в Семье.

— То есть это их Занзас? — враз посерьезневший Ямамото внимательно смотрел на Иларио.

— По влиянию на их Семью он сильнее Занзаса, хотя в бою один на один уступит. Но он еще и тактик превосходный, — вот это признавать было неприятно, но факт оставался фактом. — Когда преставился старый дон, мы несколько дней были в состоянии повышенной готовности. Ждали, не приберет ли Иларио Семью к рукам, пришлось бы принимать меры.

— Постой... Меры? Они члены Альянса, союзники же, разве нет?

— Здесь каждый за себя, постарайся запомнить, если понять не в состоянии. Дома с детишками и женой каждый из тех, кого ты видишь, может быть мягким и нежным. Но при решении дел они — часть Семьи и в первую очередь пекутся о ее благополучии. Если представится шанс усилить свою Семью или ослабить чужую, то они им воспользуются... Но тогда обошлось. Иларио отошел в сторону, новым доном стал Ренато. Иларио был очень предан его отцу, это и сказалось на итоговом раскладе. Препятствий к тому, чтобы занять место дона у Иларио не было, это чисто его решение. Слабее от этого он, впрочем, не стал, так что всегда держи его в голове.

— Серпентарий, — проронил вполголоса Ямамото. — А какое у Иларио пламя?

— Пожалуй, — равнодушно пожал плечами Сквало. — Зато бодрит и не дает расслабляться. Облако он. Так. Следом у нас идет Грилло. Новички в Альянсе, шустрые ребятки. Поднялись на Пламени Тумана. То есть формально на игровом бизнесе, но по факту именно на нем. Пока их заметили, они уже успели откусить часть игрового бизнеса и сколотить неслабую команду, преимущественно из туманников. Задавить их было можно, но они вовремя согласились на переговоры и условия себе просили вполне приемлемые, так что их приняли. Обрати внимание, редкий случай — дон у них с Пламенем Тумана, а Небо — его правая рука. Вот этот самоуверенный наглец, который бокалом нам салютует, как раз Туман, Луиджи Грилло, улыбчивый рядом с ним — Небо, Аньоло Росси.

Сквало присутствовал на тех переговорах с Семьей Грилло и вынес оттуда стойкое желание прибить Луиджи, как наглую муху, при первой же возможности, уж слишком тот был раздражающим. Впрочем, он в принципе туманников недолюбливал, так что вряд ли был объективен.

— Ну и пятые. Замыкающие в списке, но совсем не последние по влиянию конкретно на Девятого. А все из-за вот этого старичка — Пьетро Микели.

— Друг детства.

— Точно. И пятеро его детей. Пьетро вот-вот отправится в мир иной, сдает на глазах. И вот тогда у них начнутся проблемы.

Ямамото глянул заинтересованно.

— Пятеро. И ни одного Неба. Даже если Пьетро определит перед смертью, кто должен будет занять его место, грызня неминуема.

— На кого поставишь? — Гокудера все же не выдержал, влез в разговор.

Сквало молчал, пока Ямамото, демонстративно закатив глаза, не повторил:

— На кого поставишь?

— На младшего. Не самый сильный, но достаточно амбициозный. И в Семье его любят, а это дорогого стоит.

Сквало осматривал гостей, привычно фиксируя, кто с кем общается, а кто кого подчеркнуто не замечает. Народу собралось немало, наверняка думали, что сегодня объявят о дате церемонии наследования. Ошибаются — ради такого старик притащил бы сюда всю Варию. Попытался бы, точнее говоря. 

— А это мэр с дочерью. Я б на его месте поостерегся водить ее на такие сборища, еще присмотрит себе кого, неловко выйдет. Пожалуй и все... Остальные внимания не заслуживают. Банкиры, прикормленные журналисты, прочая шваль.

Он замолчал, Ямамото тоже не спешил прерывать повисшую паузу. Гокудера наконец ушел — наверное, услышал все, что ему было нужно, хотя сейчас Сквало на его вопросы даже ответил бы, лишь бы прервать неуютное молчание.

— Чем ты занимался все это время? — спросил наконец он. Не из вежливости, она никогда не была его сильной стороной, просто действительно хотелось это знать, пожалуй, с самой первой минуты, как увидел Ямамото здесь. А может, даже раньше.

Тот задумчиво провел пальцем по кромке бокала, из которого так и не отпил.

— Жил. Учился. Играл в бейсбол за команду университета.

Сквало скривился недовольно, и Ямамото, рассмеявшись, отмахнулся:

— Знаю, знаю... ты в моем возрасте был киллером топ-класса и все прочее, ты мне это уже говорил, — и смутился. — То есть не ты, конечно. Сквало из будущего.

Они снова замолчали, и теперь молчание стало еще более неловким.

— А ты чем занимался?

Сквало пожал плечами:

— Да как обычно... Оттачивал технику боя, иногда применял его на практике.

Хотелось рассказать подробности, Ямамото был одним из тех немногих, кто оценил бы — если совсем не забросил меч, из его слов как-то именно это и следовало, но тут как раз заговорил Девятый, и все почтительно умолкли.

— Спасибо, что пришли на наш скромный семейный вечер... Хотел объявить радостную новость. Цунаеши, которого вы все, конечно, знаете, скоро женится. Порадуемся за него.

Савада, смущенный, кланялся гостям, принимал поздравления.

— А какую из них он выбрал, кстати? Около него всегда две крутились.

— Кеко.

— Надо же, — искренне удивился Сквало. — Почему-то всегда думал, что вторая его дотащит до алтаря.

— Я тоже, — рассмеялся Ямамото, и на пару секунд Сквало почувствовал, как между ними устанавливается взаимопонимание — то, которое могло бы быть, сложись все иначе.

Ямамото оглянулся на Саваду, кивнул ему и с заметным сожалением произнес:

— Рад был увидеть тебя, Сквало, — добавил, на мгновение замявшись: — Может, пересечемся еще, пока я в Италии... пару приемов тебе покажу.

— Бейсбольных?

— Да нет, почему же. Новую форму, ты ее не видел, — ответил Ямамото с беспечностью, которая совсем не вязалась с серьезным выражением лица.

— Тогда конечно, увидимся. Завтра утром пойдет? Часам к шести, чтобы не в жару.

— Вполне.

Глядя ему в спину, Сквало подумал: а может, и не все еще потеряно. И настроение, болтавшееся в минусах весь вечер, стремительно рвануло вверх.

***

Вставать рано Сквало не любил, и, если куда-то нужно было попасть утром, ему проще было совсем не ложиться. Но сегодня поднялся на удивление легко — ожидание хорошего боя бодрило как мало что в этой жизни, странным образом не бесили ни предрассветные сумерки, ни необходимость выходить на улицу, откуда в комнату из приоткрытых окон сочился так и не ушедший за ночь жар.

Замок в утренние часы казался вымершим, непривычную тишину нарушал только звук собственных шагов. Сквало выпил кофе в пустой кухне, с трудом заставляя себя не торопиться. Проверил крепление меча на протезе, махнул пару раз рукой, довольно улыбнувшись тихому свисту, с которым лезвие рассекало воздух, и неспешно пошел к выходу.

В дверях почти столкнулся с хмурым Леви — тот только вернулся и шел к себе. Он недоуменно глянул из-под насупленных бровей, отступая в сторону, но даже его вечно угрюмая рожа была не способна испортить Сквало настроение.

Ямамото, как выяснилось, уже ждал его. На нем были спортивные брюки и худи, и выглядел он в этой одежде младше, больше напоминая того пацана, что сражался со Сквало тогда, в Японии. Он стоял, опершись на капот черной мазды, откинув голову, подставлял лицо первым лучам солнца и довольно жмурился. Не должен был увидеть или услышать Сквало, но, когда тот подошел ближе, радостно улыбнулся:

— Привет. А хорошо у тебя здесь.

Бейсбол и университет, значит? Ну-ну.

— Еще бы. Готов?

Вместо ответа Ямамото расстегнул худи, обхватил ладонью ожерелье Дождя, мгновенно переходя из расслабленного состояния в боевое:

— Джиро, Коджиро, камбиоформа!

От первых ударов пацан ушел легко, рассмеялся, поднял мечом брызги. В контратаку не шел, только уворачивался, старался держать расстояние. Похоже, пытался выиграть себе немного времени на подготовку к своей новой форме, но Сквало не собирался ему помогать: если ты не можешь применить прием в бою, то это бесполезная херня, а не прием. Ямамото все же подгадал момент, отскочил в сторону, махнул обоими мечами разом — Пламя сорвалось с их кончиков плотными мелкими полумесяцами. Накрыли большую площадь, отметил Сквало; уходить пришлось прыжком в кувырок.

— И все? — усмехнулся он, поднявшись.

Ямамото рассмеялся.

— Это была первая часть. Я тебя задел, кстати.

Сквало нахмурился, коснулся пальцем скулы.

— Царапина.

— А мне больше и не надо.

И снова махнул двумя мечами.

Теперь пламенные серпы летели сплошным потоком. Сквало уклонился — раз, второй, в третий пришлось ставить блок.

И тут же на него понеслась следующая волна ударов, за ней, почти без паузы, еще одна. Уходить получалось с трудом, возможности для ответного удара выискать не удавалось. Ямамото направил в его сторону еще одну атаку и опустил мечи. Пламя рассыпалось мелкой пылью, зависло на мгновение в воздухе и растворилось.

— Почему остановился?

— Больше ты бы не увернулся, — улыбаясь, сказал этот засранец.

— Почему ты в этом так уверен? — Сквало присел на траву и изучающе смотрел на Ямамото. Чертово Пламя и правда неслось за ним, как привязанное. — В чем фокус?

— Помнишь Джиро?

— А причем тут... — Сквало замолчал, пытаясь переварить осенившую мысль, а потом расхохотался. Отсмеявшийся, он неверяще произнес: — Джиро интегрирован в оружие... Ты дал своему оружию попробовать мою кровь, чтобы оно могло меня найти.

— По-моему, удачно вышло, — кивнул Ямамото. Он определенно был доволен собой — впрочем, это было вполне оправдано.

Неординарный подход. То самое, что отличало гения от простого смертного. В умении сражаться мечом, как и в любом другом, важна не только техническая составляющая, не только отточенные до блеска навыки, но и способность нестандартно мыслить. Идти дальше прочих. Кроме филигранных повторов чужого нужно создавать свое, самобытное. Пацан был чертовым гением, Сквало это еще по бою Дождя понял, но сейчас словно осознал заново: нет, итоги того боя ошибкой не были. Форма, которой Ямамото в нем победил, не была создана случайно и не явилась к нему в нечаянном озарении.

— Знаешь, сейчас мне еще больше хочется открутить тебе башку за то, что ты тратишь время на всякую ерунду вместо меча... Ладно, разминка окончена. Теперь сражаемся всерьез.

Когда они закончили, солнце уже стояло в зените. Ямамото давно сбросил худи на землю в промежутке между раундами; Сквало кинул куртку поверх, убрал волосы в хвост, но все же сейчас стало слишком жарко, чтобы продолжать. Они присели в тени дерева, опершись о шершавый ствол, и жадно глотали воду по очереди из одной бутылки.

— Мне не хватало тебя, — проговорил вдруг Ямамото, прикрыв глаза.

— Сильного соперника тебе не хватало, — поправил его Сквало. — И это заметно.

Ямамото лениво повернул голову к нему. Порыв ветра колыхнул листву, и солнечные пятна скользнули по его влажным от пота вискам, по плечам, обтянутым черной футболкой.

— А ты кого-то еще считаешь сильным, кроме себя? Удивил.

— Для тебя, с твоим нынешним уровнем, и кто послабее сгодился бы, — фыркнул Сквало. Отобрал бутылку, в которой плавал еще не до конца растаявший лед, приложил ко лбу. — Ладно, согласен. Хрена с два я б кому-то, кроме себя, разрешил тебя тренировать.

Над ухом гудел шмель, воздух пах полевыми цветами и землей после дождя — за несколько часов Пламенем успело пропитаться все вокруг. Эта полянка, с тех пор как он начал использовать Дождь на тренировках, регулярно зарастала свежей сочной травой взамен вытоптанной, а сегодняшнего количества, пожалуй, хватило бы и на то, чтобы вырастить пару небольших деревьев.

— Пора мне, — с явной неохотой проронил Ямамото, но даже не пошевелился.

— Куда?

— Туда, где есть душ.

— У меня здесь есть. В замке.

— И чистая майка.

— Майка тоже найдется, — Сквало махнул рукой, отгоняя назойливого шмеля. — Мы с тобой, думаю, один размер носим.

Поднявшись, он неторопливо перевязал хвост, подхватил с земли куртку и протянул руку. Ямамото, ухватившись за нее, легко подскочил и замер — ладонь в ладони Сквало дрогнула. Вздохнул, отводя взгляд.

— Цуна меня ждет.

Отпускать его не хотелось совершенно. Сквало с удовольствием бы сейчас послушал, чем Ямамото жил все эти годы, а потом, когда жара спадет, снова погонял бы его по этой лужайке. Или просто молча посидел рядом. Непривычное желание, но избавиться от него Сквало не мог.

— К вечеру освободишься? — спросил он.

— Должен.

— Тогда, может, часов после восьми увидимся? Попьем кофе где-нибудь в городе.

— Пожалуй можно, — легкое колебание в его голосе было почти незаметным.

— Были какие-то планы?

— Нет, — Ямамото мотнул головой, рассмеялся. — Я приеду.

Пока он выруливал за ворота, Сквало смотрел вслед — водил пацан хорошо, уверенно и без лишних движений, — а перед глазами все еще стояла его улыбка.

Когда ворота за маздой закрылись, Сквало развернулся и не спеша пошел к замку.

Спал он и с женщинами, и с мужчинами, но по-настоящему западал только на мужчин. Ямамото его зацепил еще тогда, в Японии, прорву лет назад, но обстоятельства отношениям не благоприятствовали, и, казалось, за прошедшие годы интерес угас и забылся. Ни черта подобного, как выяснилось.

Романтический настрой сбил рядовой, встретивший его на входе, — вытянулся, руки по швам.

— Без происшествий, — гаркнул он. И добавил: — Только Коррадо Пинто так и не появился.

— Это, блядь, называется без происшествий? А «происшествия» что в твоем понимании — когда вас всех перережут, что ли? Обзвоните больницы, проверьте пабы, я хочу знать, куда он делся!

Пинто был неплохим малым, чуть лучше прочих недоумков, и никогда не пропадал вот так, без предупреждения. К тому же Сквало знал его родню и был уверен, что Коррадо просто так никуда не сбежит. Куда он умудрился влипнуть, и почему Сквало ничего об этом не знал?

— В больницах его нет. Домой не возвращался, у знакомых не объявлялся. Телефон отключен. Трупов похожих не находили.

Сквало кивнул, моментально выкинув лирическую муру из головы.

— Кто с Коррадо больше всего общался?

— Ну, пожалуй, что и никто. Он не особо-то общительный был. Больше слушал, чем говорил, — пожал плечами рядовой. — А в последнее время совсем замкнулся. Задумчивый ходил. Странный какой-то. Пару раз видел его с блокнотом.

— Каким блокнотом?

— Маленький такой, черный. Сначала показалось, что он в телефоне что-то смотрит, а потом понял, что он пишет ручкой там. Странный стал, я же говорю. Зачем писать на бумаге, когда в телефоне можно?

Вытянуть что-либо еще из него не удалось, и Сквало пошел осматривать казарму.

Постель Коррадо была старательно заправлена. Ночевать он предпочитал дома — старался побольше времени проводить с семьей. В тумбочке у него тоже был идеальный порядок — приятная разница с остальными, у которых тумбочки больше напоминали мусорку. А у этого никаких лишних вещей, старых чеков и непонятного хлама, только зарядка, тщательно смотанная, наушники, фотография матери в простой рамке... И полное отсутствие каких-либо блокнотов или записных книжек. Сквало на всякий случай осмотрел кровать, но ни под подушкой, ни под матрасом тоже ничего похожего искомое не было. Возможно, домой унес. Или, что тоже вполне вероятно, таинственный блокнот был с ним в момент исчезновения.

Сквало присел на кровать, устало потер лицо ладонью.

Он знал семью Коррадо. Точнее, знал его мать, которая и была всей его семьей — отец его давно умер, других детей у Пинто не было.

Не самое приятное занятие — сообщать матери о смерти единственного сына, но передоверять такое кому-либо Сквало бы не стал. Тело пока не нашли, да и времени прошло совсем мало, — цеплялся он за глупую надежду, но с их родом занятий такое внезапное исчезновение вряд ли можно было объяснить чем-то еще.

***

Микелу Сквало видел в последний раз буквально за неделю до того, как убежал из дома, считай, почти двадцать лет назад. Ему было двенадцать, а ей, выходит, около двадцати пяти. Тогда она казалась Сквало ужасно взрослой, даже почти старой, раз у нее уже и ребенок был — тот самый Коррадо, которому на то время едва исполнилось три. Сквало хорошо запомнил его, как ни странно, — мелкого, рыжего, с короткой стрижкой-ежиком, из-за которой он напоминал одуванчик, и дурацкой привычкой накручивать подол майки на большой палец. Микела с мужем и сыном частенько приходили к ним в гости, и Сквало, едва завидев их опель у дома, старался удрать куда-нибудь, чтобы не возиться с мелким, который вечно путался под ногами. Хуже всего — заглядывал в зал, где Сквало тренировался втихаря от отца, торчал на пороге и наотрез отказывался уходить.

Когда Коррадо, уже двадцатилетний, пришел наниматься в Варию, Сквало его сразу узнал и с трудом подавил порыв отказать — никаких знакомых из прошлой жизни видеть не хотелось. Но все же взял: парень оказался не так плох, а что до его родни, то с ней общаться не придется.

Так он тогда подумал и, увы, ошибся.

Микела открыла сразу, едва Сквало коротко стукнул о дверь костяшками. Встреть он ее на улице, пожалуй, не узнал бы — годы ее сильно изменили. А вот она узнала Сквало сразу — ахнула, прикрыв рот ладонью:

— Коррадо... что с ним?

— Пропал, — коротко ответил Сквало. — Ищем.

Микела смотрела на него и, похоже, не до конца понимала, что происходит.

— Впустишь? Или так здесь и будем разговаривать?

— Да, конечно, — Микела отступила, давая Сквало пройти. Махнула рукой в сторону комнаты, тихо закрыла дверь.

Сквало боялся истерики, но Микела то ли хорошо держала себя в руках, то ли действительно гнала от себя мысли о самом страшном.

— Не знаешь, куда он мог деться?

Микела присела на край дивана, помолчала.

— Нет. Друзей у него не было. Так, пара приятелей, но не из тех, к кому можно переселиться, даже временно.

— Коррадо ничего необычного не говорил в последнее время?

— Да он вообще ничего о делах не говорил. Только о тебе.

Сквало вскинул удивленно брови.

— Ты для него с детства полубог был. Он даже фехтованием пытался заняться, но не его это. А когда в Варию пошел, так и вовсе каждый день взахлеб рассказывал, какой ты умный, смелый.

Сквало смотрел на нее ошарашенно. Коррадо казался ему спокойным уравновешенным парнем, он не считал его способным на проявление таких эмоций.

— А блокнот ты у него не видела? Черный такой?

— В комнате. Он с детства любит писать в блокнотах, — кивнула она. — Коррадо его обычно с собой носил. А вчера убирала у него — смотрю, лежит на столе.

— Мне он нужен. И в комнате его не мешало бы осмотреться.

В спальне Коррадо царил порядок, вполне, впрочем, ожидаемый, если вспомнить старательно смотанные зарядки в тумбочке. Блокнот лежал на столе, возле настольной лампы, не сильно Коррадо его прятал. Больше ничего необычного не нашлось. Сквало осматривал комнату быстро, но без лишней суеты, и стараясь без необходимости не ворошить вещи, но под взглядом Микелы все равно чувствовал себя неуютно.

Когда вернулись в гостиную, Сквало на всякий случай уточнил:

— Нигде ничего больше не мог хранить?

— Нет, — уверенно ответила Микела.

Сквало замолчал, не зная, что еще сказать. На стене, у нее за спиной, висела фотография — молодая Микела, такая, какой он ее помнил, маленький Коррадо и Джон, мир его праху. И сфотографированы они были в гостиной того дома, который до двенадцати лет Сквало называл своим. Микела проследила за его взглядом, вздохнула и начала накручивать подол кофты на большой палец.

— Давно это было, — сказала она. — Мы теперь почти не видимся. Ты... общаешься с ними?

Сквало отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Это плохо.

— Это жизнь, — возразил Сквало, — мы просто пошли каждый своей дорогой.

Он развернулся к выходу — абсолютно не было желания обсуждать свой выбор и реакцию на него родителей. Все это прошло и забылось.

— Сквало... он же жив, правда? — глухо спросила Микела.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Сквало, — но не успокоюсь, пока не узнаю.

Это было самое большее, что он мог ей пообещать.

Спустившись, Сквало сел в машину. Пока климат-контроль разгонял по салону прохладный воздух, полистал блокнот. В нем были фамилии и имена, без пояснений и заметок. Одна фамилия казалась смутно знакомой и почему-то вызывала ассоциации с Каваллоне. Сквало закрыл блокнот и в задумчивости постучал им по рулевому колесу. Так и не вспомнив, где бы мог ее слышать, достал телефон. Каваллоне ответил после первого же гудка.

— Тебе о чем-нибудь говорит фамилия Казали? Каустино Казали?

— И тебе привет, Сквало. Не уверен, что тебе нужен именно этот человек, но у меня был такой.

— Был? — насторожился Сквало.

— Ну да, был. Ушел.

— Ушел? Не пропал?

Дино после паузы спросил:

— А почему возникла такая мысль?

— Долго объяснять. Это не подозрение даже, так... Можешь узнать, все ли с ним в порядке?

— Обязательно. Я, знаешь ли, склонен верить в твои «так».

Сквало отложил мобильник, глянул на второй этаж. Микелы видно не было, зато из окон за ним наблюдали ее соседи, маскируя свое любопытство под мелкие бытовые хлопоты. Усмехнувшись, он газанул с места — день клонился к вечеру, Ямамото наверняка его уже ждал.

В ресторанчике Сквало привычно занял дальний от входа столик: стена за спиной, хороший угол обзора. Хотел дождаться Ямамото, прежде чем делать заказ, но из кухни пахло рыбой, розмарином, свежеиспеченным хлебом, и поневоле вспомнилось, что сегодня еще не ел. 

Ямамото появился только когда принесли кофе.

— Извини, дольше продержали, чем предполагал.

Глянул на стул, где лежала форменная варийская куртка, улыбнулся чему-то.

Сквало с сомнением глянул туда же и, ничего особенного не заметив, спросил:

— Что?

— Да так, ерунда, вспомнилось, — попытался было отмазаться Ямамото, но сдался под пристальным взглядом. — Ты мне рассказывал... ну, ты из будущего в смысле, про вашу форму. Ту, которая черно-бежевая. Ее вам Луссурия разработал.

В принципе, ничего удивительного, эту, черную, тоже когда-то разработал Луссурия. Вкусы у него, надо признать, были специфические, но он был единственным, кому вообще пришло в голову заморочиться какой-то единой формой для них. Со временем они к ней даже привыкли.

— Так вот, ты случайно узнал, что вдохновлялся он мешками, в которые вы трупы паковали. Черные такие плотные мешки, перетянутые бежевым скотчем, широкими полосами...

Сквало расхохотался.

— Чертов извращенец!

— Вот! Ты так и сказал. И даже пошел к Занзасу, объяснять, что «не намерен потакать этому фетишисту». Тот, узнав в чем дело, долго ржал. Потом сказал «мусору — мусорово», и форма у вас осталась.

Слушать все это было странно, словно не о себе, а о ком-то постороннем. Да и думать о том, что все могло сложиться иначе, тоже, Сквало в принципе был фаталистом и не любил размышлять на тему «а что было бы, если».

С будущего перепрыгнули на прошлое: Ямамото рассказывал, как переучивался под Ожерелье дождя, как не шла с ним вторая форма, седьмая тоже тяжело, но вторая совсем никак... Чертил на столе водой, оставшейся от запотевшего стакана с соком, стрелочки, пытаясь объяснить подводку к той самой второй, если делать ее двумя мечами. А потом так же увлеченно слушал: про бойца из Турции, который дрался двумя полукруглыми саблями, про партии коробочек и переходный возраст Маммон. Потом они спорили о полироли для мечей, обуви и еще куче какой-то несомненно важной ерунды, и когда Сквало потянулся глотнуть сока, то с удивлением обнаружил, что лед в стакане растаял, на улице стемнело, в ресторане они последние посетители и не выгоняли их из-за радушия хозяев. Или просто боялись.

А отпускать Ямамото по-прежнему не хотелось.

— Может, на море? — спросил Сквало, уже стоя на пороге.

Ямамото посмотрел на него пристально и мотнул головой:

— Нет, извини... мне пора.

***

Вместо ожидаемой после долгого дня сонливости накатывало глухое раздражение. Мелькнула мысль рвануть за город и промчаться на скорости по трассе, но, уже сев в машину, Сквало передумал и двинулся в сторону окраины. Со скоростью пешехода полз мимо стоянки мотороллеров — самого подходящего для Палермо транспорта, — мимо припаркованных на ночь машин, занимавших большую часть и без того узкой дороги. Бездумно смотрел на дома, некогда желтые — сейчас, под неверным светом фонарей, между проплешин обвалившейся штукатурки, цвет угадывался с трудом. Улицы казались вымершими: магазинчики закрыты на ночь ролл-ставнями в выцветших граффити, свет в окнах погашен, и, если бы не белье на веревках и горшки с цветами на узких балкончиках, ощущение заброшенности было бы полным.

Незаметно для себя выехал к морю; поколебавшись мгновение, заглушил мотор. Спускаясь к воде мимо темного в ночи дома, поймал себя на мысли, что тот понравился бы Ямамото: та еще конструкция. Дом казался слепленным из многих маленьких домишек, сбившихся в кучу, чтобы теплее было, все непохожей кладки, с разными окнами, какие-то словно втиснулись поперек других.

Раздражение, притихшее было, снова вернулось. Сквало прекрасно умел видеть интерес к себе, и со стороны Ямамото он определенно был, тогда, черти его задери, почему?.. Сбросив обувь, Сквало закатал брюки и пошел, увязая в мокром песке, к воде. Ему казалось, что он прекрасно умел «читать» Ямамото, но тот всегда умудрялся подбросить сюрприз.

Впрочем, самую очевидную причину Сквало вычислил быстро — скорее всего, у Ямамото кто-то был. И вот это как раз и бесило, точнее, бесила собственная реакция на то, что Ямамото оказался не свободен.

Волны набегали с шуршанием на берег, гладили успокаивающе, и раздражение медленно отступало. Полная луна оставляла на волнах яркую дорожку, Сквало смотрел на нее, пока не почувствовал, как нагоняет скопившаяся за день усталость. Встряхнувшись, он подобрал туфли и пошел к машине.

Проснулся Сквало к обеду. Коррадо так и не появился, шансы найти его живым таяли с каждой минутой. За записную книжку Сквало взялся от отсутствия альтернатив.

У него был пропавший Коррадо Пинто, предположительно пропавший Каустино Казали и еще восемь имен в черном блокноте — слишком мало, чтобы строить версии.

Нужна была еще информация, и Сквало занялся ее поисками. Через час он знал, что никто из этих людей не поступали в больницы и морги за последние пару месяцев, пропадать они тоже никуда не пропадали, точнее, официально их розыском не занимались, хотя это как раз ничего не доказывало: об исчезновении Коррадо тоже никто полиции не сообщал. Если представить, что их всех не ищут официально по тем же причинам?

Подумав, Сквало набрал Дино.

— Я скину тебе список фамилий, посмотри, может, что знакомое увидишь. Это по тому делу, что я в прошлый раз тебе звонил.

Дино ответил через пару минут:

— Нет, никого знакомого. Может, спросить Ромарио?

— Было бы неплохо, — согласился Сквало и неожиданно для себя самого спросил: — Не знаешь, с кем Ямамото встречается?

— Это тоже по тому же делу? — ехидно уточнил Дино.

— Посмейся мне еще, — буркнул Сквало, сполз вниз по креслу и прикрыл глаза. — Перезвони, как что-то выяснишь.

Дино отзвонился меньше чем через час.

— Знаешь, Ромарио узнал одну из фамилий, — голос звучал озабоченно, — парень хотел к нам попасть, и он с ним общался. Третий в твоем списке.

— Хотел? То есть не взяли? А почему?

— Ромарио говорит, он нам не подходил. У него Пламя Тумана и характер такой... соответствующий.

— Мудак тот еще, короче говоря.

— Ну, Ромарио выразился деликатнее, но смысл был такой, да.

Недоверие к туманникам у них с Дино было одинаковым. Хотя его солнечно-медовой Семье капля яда не помешала бы, смесь могла выйти шикарная, Сквало об этом думал не в первый раз. И не в первый же раз мысль эту не озвучивал. Дино был его другом, одним из немногих, кто знал его очень давно и очень хорошо, и он надеялся, что дружба эта останется навсегда. Но усиливать его Семью своими советами? Он тоже знал Каваллоне очень давно и очень хорошо.

— Не знаешь, не подался ли парень к Грилло после вашего отказа?

— Не знаю. Но не исключаю такого варианта.

Грилло, значит. Сквало непроизвольно скривился. Вот уж кого видеть не хотелось совершенно. Стоит попробовать выйти не на босса, а на его правую руку, тогда у разговора есть шанс состояться.

— Казали мы до сих пор не нашли, дам знать, как только будут новости. А про Ямамото... — начал Дино.

— Да, — Сквало невольно подобрался, выпрямившись в кресле.

— Прости, нечего сообщить, — закончил Дино. — Парень скрытный, личную жизнь не светит.

Нажав на отбой, Сквало убрал телефон. Подтянул, согнув в колене, ногу к груди и задумался. А зачем ему вообще подробности личной жизни Ямамото Такеши? Кто, насколько серьезно, насколько давно. Сквало привык не заморачиваться подобным и обычно пер нахрапом, если хотел получить желаемое. Чаще успешно. Разбивало ли это чью-то личную жизнь? А хрен его знает. Почему так сильно озаботился проверкой ее наличия у Ямамото? Чем, черт побери, тот отличался от прочих? Умением владеть мечом? Так Сквало не его меч планировал затащить в кровать. По всему выходило, что дело в том самом непрожитом будущем, которого не было у него, но было у Ямамото, в нежелании портить хорошие впечатления о себе, каким он был в том мире.

Выводы Сквало не нравились. Отдельно не нравилось, что вообще задумался, каково будет Ямамото, если он разбежится с нынешней пассией. Почему — вопрос не для сегодняшнего дня. Слишком сложный. Или слишком простой. В общем, о Грилло сейчас думать предпочтительнее, решил он.

Грилло рушили все сложившиеся обычаи: вместо замка у Семьи было офисное здание в пятнадцать этажей. Стекло и бетон так чужеродно смотрелись в окружении арабских куполов и барочных церквей, что казались иллюзией, но, как ни странно, ей не были. Сквало даже проникся бы к ним симпатией — всегда любил бунтарей — если бы не сам Луиджи Грилло.

В какой-то степени ему сегодня повезло — удалось договориться о встрече с Небом, а не с Туманом. Но на этом выделенная сегодня на долю Сквало удача и закончилась. Нужного человека у Грилло не было.

— Зачем он вам? — с интересом спросил Аньоло Росси.

Кабинет у него был большой, с темной, тяжелой даже на вид, мебелью, и тонкий светловолосый Аньоло в джинсах и футболке с эмблемой «Пармы» казался не хозяином его, а случайно оказавшимся здесь сыном хозяина или и вовсе доставщиком пиццы.

— У него могут быть интересные мне сведения.

— Я не против вашей встречи, если после нее мой человек будет жив и здоров.

— От него зависит, — усмехнулся Сквало, запоминая на будущее это «мой».

— Как только он появится, я дам знать, — помолчав, решил Аньоло.

— А когда он появится? Вопрос важный, — Сквало было уже плевать, даже если сучонку придется заплатить за информацию, лишь бы она была у него, эта информация.

— Не знаю. Он предупредил, что какое-то время не будет на связи, сказал, надо порешать личные дела.

Ситуация Сквало нравилась все меньше. Видимо, что-то такое отразилось на его лице, потому что Аньоло полез с вопросами, Сквало, подумав, ответил честно:

— Есть у меня мысль, что ваш парень куда-то встрял.

Аньоло задумчиво погладил металлическую конструкцию на столе, толкнул пальцем никелированный шарик на цепочке, тот стукнул о соседние с тихим щелчком.

— Думаю, это были не личные дела, а какой-то заработок. Парень амбициозен и жадноват. А я с Туманом достаточно общаюсь, чтобы научиться видеть, когда они мне врут.

Сквало понимающе усмехнулся.

— Спасибо за откровенность.

— Ты ищешь своего человека, потому что волнуешься за него, — пожал плечами Аньоло. — В наших кругах людей обычно ищут, чтобы убить.

— Обычно я тоже так делаю.

Насколько все же был верен их первоначальный вывод о том, что заправляет всем Грилло, подвинув в сторону своего мягкохарактерного друга? Сквало все больше склонялся к мысли, что тот его защищал, убирая из поля зрения Альянса и сознательно преуменьшая его значение в семье. Долг хранителя — оберегать босса.

Поколебавшись, он достал из кармана блокнот и протянул через стол.

— Нет знакомых имен?

Аньоло внимательно посмотрел на список.

— Нет, кроме того, о котором ты спрашивал, никого.

— Ты всех своих знаешь?

— У нас их не так много.

— Пока.

— Пока, — улыбаясь, согласился Аньоло.

Что ж, теперь у него было двое пропавших плюс Коррадо, а связи между ними Сквало по-прежнему не видел. Мафия? Или даже Альянс? Но какую информацию могли сообщить обычные рядовые? А кроме нее взять с них нечего.

Или все же людей из списка связывало что-то другое, о чем Сквало не имел ни малейшего понятия.

Вернувшись в замок, он поднялся в свою комнату. Завалился на кровать, крутил в руках телефон, отвлекшись на какое-то время от таинственных исчезновений. Несколько раз открывал список контактов, находил номер Ямамото и, мазнув пальцем по экрану, закрывал.

Из непривычного состояния его вывел телефонный звонок. Взглянув на номер, Сквало рассмеялся: Ямамото разрешил его сомнения.

Он позвонил сам.

***

— Тут скоро кипарисы впору высаживать будет.

Бой у них вышел не хуже предыдущего. Если бы не угроза получить тепловой удар — не остановились бы еще долго.

Когда Ямамото вчера вместо «привет» выпалил в трубку: «У тебя есть планы на завтра? На утро?» — Сквало довольно усмехнулся:

— Хочешь еще раз проиграть?

— Ну насчет проиграть — не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь. А потренироваться хочу.

— Тогда подъезжай. Там же, тогда же.

И сейчас они снова валялись под тем же деревом. Ямамото смотрел, удивленно вскинув брови, и Сквало, лениво обведя рукой полянку, пояснил:

— Дождь. Пламени дохрена используем.

— Я не против помочь тебе вырастить небольшую рощу, — рассмеялся Ямамото. Вытянулся на земле, подложив руки под затылок.

Сквало невольно засмотрелся — пластика у пацана была кошачья. И не сразу заметил, что Ямамото косится на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц:

— О чем думаешь?

— Удар слева-снизу у тебя хорош, — об этом он тоже думал. В том числе. — Бейсбольный?

— Частично да. А частично ты ставил. Тот ты.

Сквало откинул хвост на плечо. Слушать о себе самом из прошлого было по-прежнему странно и неприятно, но не бегать же все время от этой темы.

Так что он просто повернулся к Ямамото, подпер ладонью щеку и молча смотрел. Этого хватило для того, чтобы тот продолжил рассказывать.

— Мне нравилось, как ты меня учил. Ты не говорил «замахнись», «ударь», «присядь». Просто озвучивал, что должно получиться на выходе. А я сам догонял, что для этого нужно сделать. Ты меня не торопил, как будто у нас полно времени, мы просто тренируемся, и нет никакого чойса через неделю, люди не умирают вокруг. И как будто это нормально — тренироваться нам вместе. У тебя очень легко получалось мне все объяснять... хотя, конечно, ты смотрел на меня, а видел меня из будущего. Получалось, что ты меня знал, а я тебя нет. Странное ощущение.

Знакомое ощущение, хотел сказать Сквало. А еще хотел сказать: эти люди из будущего — не я и не ты. Насколько тот мир далек от нашего? В нем не было битвы представителей, там ничего не слышно было про Шимон, там еще сражались коробочками, их неусовершенствованными версиями. Там у него самого, если уж на то пошло, было свое сердце.

— Это сложно, — подытожил Ямамото, словно читал его мысли.

А может, и сам думал об этом не раз и не два. Сквало не нашел ничего лучше, как протянуть руку и взлохматить ему волосы. Ямамото, как ни странно, не отодвинулся, не дернулся даже — только смотрел внимательно, словно искал что-то в его глазах. И Сквало очень хотелось, чтобы он это нашел, чем бы оно ни было.

— Сходим вечером куда-нибудь?

На этот раз предложение исходило от Ямамото.

— Надеюсь освободиться до того времени.

— Дела?

— Человек пропал, ищу.

— Знакомый?

— Рядовой из отряда. Не пришел пару дней назад. Только блокнот от него и остался.

— Какой?

— Со списком имен, — охотно пояснил Сквало. — Несколько человек из него пропали. Остальных я не знаю.

— Дашь глянуть?

— Почему нет.

Ямамото споро застучал большим пальцем по клавиатуре, поглядывая в открытый блокнот.

— С итальянским ты, смотрю, тоже освоился?

Ямамото чуть смутился.

— Ну да. Решил, что пригодится.

Когда он уехал, Сквало пошел к замку, по пути обдумывая их разговор. Что-то в интонациях Ямамото, когда он рассказывал о будущем, было знакомое. Что-то, что сам Сквало ощущал, слушая его рассказы. Не обида, нет, это ему не свойственно.

Ревность.

И это было очень, очень интересно.

Его задумчивость была такой заметной, что за обедом Занзас смотрел на него внимательно, а, когда остальные ушли, коротко бросил:

— Что?

Про Ямамото Сквало рассказывать не собирался, а вот про Коррадо возможно и стоило.

Выслушав его, Занзас пожал плечами.

— Думаешь, это что-то, нацеленное на Альянс?

Сквало кивнул. Занзас откинулся в кресле, привычно сполз чуть ниже и прикрыл глаза.

— Акула, сдается мне, ты перемудрил. Ничего важного Коррадо Пинто знать не мог. Да и про остальных в списке ты ничего не знаешь, может, живут себе люди и спят спокойно в кроватях по ночам. А Коррадо... может, с ним что и случилось, но вряд ли это проблемы Варии. Он человек, у него могли быть враги. Может, бабу с кем не поделил.

— Уверен?

— Тебе скучно, и ты ищешь заговоры. Не то чтобы я тебя не понимал... Хочется, конечно, второго Бьякурана, раз с первым без нас разобрались. Но за этими исчезновениями ничего настолько масштабного. Это, конечно, не повод не искать Пинто. 

Сквало был уверен, что Занзас не ошибся. Чутье у него всегда было прекрасное сколько Сквало его знал, или, возможно, это было внимание к деталям и умение делать выводы. Занзас выглядел человеком, равнодушным ко всему, кроме виски, но на его показное равнодушие мог повестись только полный идиот. Идиотов находилось предостаточно.

Вот только другого способа поиска у Сквало все равно не было: кроме того, что все пропавшие состояли в Семьях Альянса, их больше ничего не связывало, ну, или Сквало об этом не знал. Значит, у него оставалось два варианта: Салерно и Микели. Ни в первом, ни во втором случае общаться с донами смысла не имелось — Ренато мало знал о собственной Семье, а для старика Пьетро Сквало навсегда персона нон-грата.

Подумав, Сквало выбрал Микели. У Ренато он информацию бы не получил, тот мог, конечно, отправить к тому, кто в Семье ей владел, — к Иларио. Но из того что-то можно было вытащить, только если он считал, что это пойдет на пользу Семье, иначе ни слова от него не добьешься. А у Пьетро Микели были сыновья, и не все от Сквало шарахались. Когда он говорил Ямамото, что в случае чего поддержит младшего Микели, он не уточнил, что общается с ним. Так что шанс получить информацию, если она у него имелась, у Сквало был неплохой.

Но не срослось: Микели-младший коротко шепнул в трубку: «Завтра в восемь», — и отключился.

Сквало уже хотел набрать Ямамото — из-за встречи с Микели отменялась их утренняя тренировка, не пересечься вечером было бы уж совсем глупо, — но остановился, задумавшись.

А если опасность исходит не снаружи Альянса, а изнутри? Постоянная грызня между Семьями Альянса была на самом деле нормой, как и ротация их с места на место, как уход одних и приход других Семей взамен. Альянс был живым, как и все живое он менялся, и его члены активно ему в этом помогали. А что, если и сейчас шла подготовка к очередному столкновению? Тогда становилось понятно, почему пропадали рядовые — не в информации, которой они обладали, дело. Просто на их смертях можно было сыграть, рискуя малым, убийства офицеров были слишком рискованными. Да и попробуй устранить кого-то, близкого к верхушке Семьи, слабаков там нет.

Кто сейчас мог вступить в игру?

Самый очевидный вариант — Салерно, номер три, на пятки которым наступает Грилло, номер четыре. Не дать Грилло развиться, отбить даже мысли о том, чтобы подвинуть тех, кто выше, — такое вполне в духе Салерно. У Ренато мозгов бы не хватило, а вот Иларио вполне в состоянии выстроить красивую многоходовку, в которой окажутся задействованы, например, трупы людей из Семей Альянса с явными доказательствами причастности Грилло к их смертям. Пропавшему же из Семьи Грилло, видимо, будет отведена роль исполнителя, которого свои же убрали.

Схема, конечно, может оказаться красивее, эту Сквало сейчас нарисовал за пару минут раздумья. У Иларио времени было намного больше, да и работать тонко он умел.

Что ж, если все действительно обстояло так, то шансов увидеть живым Коррадо Пинто не было ни малейших, но Сквало сделает все, чтобы Иларио раскаивался в этом убийстве до конца своей жизни, который наступит очень, очень скоро.

Схватив со спинки стула форменную куртку, Сквало поспешил вниз, на ходу набирая Ямамото. Тот ответил, когда Сквало уже завел машину и, нетерпеливо постукивая по оплетке руля, ждал, пока откроются ворота.

— Извини, срывается наша встреча.

— Все еще ищешь?

— Все еще.

Ворота наконец открылись. Сквало газанул так, что покрышки взвизгнули, и помчался по дороге.

— А у меня кое-что есть про одного человека из этой «Тетради смерти».

От неожиданности Сквало, который как раз подъезжал к светофору, чуть не пропустил загоревшийся красный, ударил по тормозам в последний момент и, несмотря на всю серьезность ситуации, чуть не расхохотался.

— Ямамото... только не говори, что ты смотришь аниме.

— Только не говори, что сам не смотрел «Тетрадь», иначе откуда тебе знать, о чем я.

— Уел, — на загоревшийся зеленый Сквало тронулся уже спокойно, не делая попыток ушатать ламборгини раньше времени.

— Так вот... Пятый в твоем списке. Он из Вонголы, из охраны замка. Пламя Урагана, принят недавно, жаловался на проблемы с деньгами — вот и все, что удалось узнать. Последний раз его видели пару недель назад, он предупредил, что его некоторое время не будет, какие-то личные дела. Надеюсь, тебе это поможет.

Не Вария даже — пусть и отряд Вонголы, но независимый, а сама Вонгола... Иларио, не заигрался ли ты? Впрочем, это на руку, проще будет с ним разбираться.

— Поможет. Если повезет, то к завтрашнему вечеру все закончится.

— Найдешь своего потеряшку?

Сквало чуть притормозил, прикидывая, где сейчас может оказаться Ренато, а с ним и Иларио, и, поколебавшись, свернул направо.

— Так или иначе, — сказал он, высматривая нужное место, и задумчиво повторил: — Так или иначе.

***

Ренато Салерно был обладателем длиннющего белого лимузина, на котором хрен развернешься на половине улиц Палермо. Еще он имел привычку на этом самом лимузине каждый вечер приезжать в клубы, которые для его компании закрывали на всю ночь. Найти такую броскую машину было плевым делом, понты Салерно, граничащие с идиотизмом, неслабо Сквало помогли — полчаса езды по ночному городу на все про все.

У входа в клуб со скучающим видом торчали два амбала. Они синхронно шагнули Сквало навстречу:

— Клуб закрыт.

— Мне нужно переговорить с Ренато.

Один хотел было возразить, но второй, похоже, углядел эмблему Варии на форме — кивнул и зашептал что-то напарнику на ухо. Охранники, как Сквало и ожидал, были не клубные, и спорить с ним не собирались. Быстро протопали внутрь, наверняка сообщать о нем начальству. Через пару минут распахнули перед ним дверь, приняли оружие и позволили пройти дальше.

По ушам ударило музыкой, по обонянию — смесью парфюма, пота, табака и травки. Вспышки света выхватывали то бутылки с цветными этикетками на барной стойке, то чьи-то покачивающиеся в танце руки, поднятые над головой, то металлический блеск шейкера, которым ритмично тряс бармен. Но даже в этом бедламе Ренато нашелся легко — сидел на белом диване, широко расставив ноги, обнимая двух девиц. Он косил под латиноса и киношного гангстера одновременно: волнистые волосы смазаны какой-то херью, от которой они казались то ли мокрыми, то ли жирными. Сигара в зубах, перстни на пальцах, жилетка в тонкую полоску поверх белой рубашки. Кто-то должен сказать ему, что выглядит он уебищно. Возможно, это будет Сквало, возможно, это произойдет очень скоро. Он стоял напротив дивана, пока с лица Ренато не сползла дурацкая усмешка. Девицы тут же убрались, звук понизился до вполне приемлемого — люди Ренато слушались его буквально по мановению пальца.

— У тебя такое лицо, как будто ты убивать меня пришел. Хотя ты бы не заявился за этим так открыто, да? — попытался пошутить он и тут же скис, когда Сквало ухмыльнулся:

— Почему? Я бы мог.

Он бы действительно мог, но сейчас нужно было подчиняться правилам. Держать себя в руках ради цели Сквало умел — жизнь научила, так что вместо того, чтобы зарядить Ренато кулаком в смазливую рожу, спокойно сказал:

— Нужна твоя помощь. Ищу одного человека.

— Кто такой? — оживился Ренато. — Политик, кинозвезда, бизнесмен? У меня обширный круг знакомств.

— Нет. Все проще. Обычный рядовой.

— О, — поскучнел Ренато. — Это не ко мне, сам понимаешь, не по статусу... С Иларио переговори. Подожди в лимузине, он подойдет, тут шумно. А может, задержишься? У нас веселая компания подобралась.

— Не могу, режим, — серьезно ответил Сквало.

— Понимаю, понимаю... Но если надумаешь — всегда рады.  
В лимузине, куда его сопроводил один из охранников, пахло той же смесью, что и в клубе, разве что более слабой и перебиваемой резким запахом кожи. Вся жизнь Ренато была одной сплошной вечеринкой — скука смертная по мнению самого Сквало. Сперва делами занимался отец, теперь — Иларио, правда, сдохнуть за решения Иларио Ренато придется самому.

Над Палермо кружила гроза и все никак не могла пролиться. Запахи в охлажденной кондиционером машине были не лучше духоты на улице, Сквало, скривившись, надавил пальцем на пульсирующий висок.

Иларио скользнул в открывшуюся дверь тихо, плавно присел напротив, и Сквало в который раз удивился его незаметности. Рядом с броским Ренато его вообще можно было запросто не заметить.

— Что-то случилось? — голос у него тоже был невыразительный, во всем Иларио выдающимся был только ум, но уж его бы хватило на добрый десяток человек.

— Ищу человека. Коррадо Пинто. Может, слышал о нем что?

— Даже не знаю, кто это, — в голосе — никаких интонаций.

— Тогда, может, кого-то из этих знаешь?

Сквало протянул блокнот, открытый на списке. Впился глазами, ища хоть один дрогнувший мускул — и голову готов был дать на отсечение, что на долю мгновения что-то мелькнуло в равнодушном лице. Если бы не знал Иларио так хорошо, если бы не смотрел так пристально, конечно, никогда бы не заметил.

— Что это за список?

— Сам пытаюсь понять... Но предположительно в нем пропавшие люди. Так как, есть знакомые фамилии?

— Нет.

Он протянул блокнот назад.

— Значит, зря побеспокоил.

Когда Сквало вышел на улицу, с неба начал срываться мелкий дождик, который за пару минут, что шел до машины, превратился в ливень стеной. На водительское сиденье Сквало нырнул мокрый, отряхиваясь от текущей по лицу и одежде воды.

Лило так, что капота было не рассмотреть, не то что дорогу. Сквало завел машину, но ехать не рискнул, смотрел на щетки, скользящие по лобовому стеклу в тщетной попытке справиться с чертовым водопадом.

Что-то не сходилось.

Никакой информации Иларио не дал, заинтересованности в происходящем не высказал, — словом, вел себя как всегда, но именно это и было неправильно. Если он хотел начать действовать, то сейчас было самое время. А он глянул на список, абсолютно точно опознал в нем кого-то — и промолчал. Как делал всегда, разбираясь сам с проблемами Семьи и не пуская туда посторонних.

Но если не он, то кто начал эту игру?

Грилло? Нет, точно нет. Дело даже не в том, что Аньоло Росси на такое бы не пошел, в конце концов, у них был сам Грилло. Просто им эта игра не ко времени, недостаточно сил, чтобы удержать занятое место.

А еще не отпускало смутное ощущение, что что-то он упускает во всей этой ситуации. Что-то очевидное. Мысль крутилась, но поймать ее никак не удавалось.

Утром от ливня не осталось и следа, от сухих дорог шел жар, словно не заливало их вчера потоками воды.

Эрико, младший Микели, уже ждал его, с наслаждением поедая мороженое. У них было постоянное место — небольшое кафе, которое открывалось рано, к тому же в нем были кабинки. Учитывая, что общаться со Сквало Эрико приходилось в тайне от Семьи, они были неплохим дополнением.

— Привет! — радостно махнул рукой он. — Угощайся.

Сквало с сомнением посмотрел на огромную разноцветную пирамиду шариков из семи как минимум, политую сверху шоколадом.

— Обойдусь.

— Как скажешь, — невозмутимо согласился Эрико, медленно проводя ложкой сверху вниз, собирая понемногу от всех видов. — Хорошо, что ты позвонил, я уже и сам думал тебя набрать...

— По поводу?

— Братец мой засуетился.

— Который?

— Джузеппе. Солнце. Солнышко, будь он...

— Разве старик настолько плох? Вроде выглядит бодрым.

— Врачи считают иначе. Да он держится-то на Пламени Солнца. Потому и Джузеппе внезапно любимцем стал.

Эрико зло воткнул ложку в вершину пирамиды, провернул несколько раз, всунул ее в рот. Облизав, уже спокойнее сказал:

— Знаешь, я люблю отца, правда люблю. Я только счастлив буду, если он поживет подольше. Но он ведь за помощь отдаст место дона Джузеппе... А какой из него дон? Лекарь — он и есть лекарь. Не все же, как ваш Луссурия, умеют и лечить, и драться.

Он снова задумчиво соскабливал подтаявшее мороженое с боков, хмурился и покусывал губу. Все братья Микели были похожи на отца: нос с горбинкой, глаза чуть навыкате, но мимика у всех отличалась разительно. У Энрико она была, пожалуй, самой яркой.

— Он и сам это понимает. Что-то он затеял...

Сквало чуть подался вперед, как гончая, взявшая след.

— Что?

— Я вчера узнал, почему и говорю, собирался сам звонить. Понимаешь, он искал материал, из которого делают коробочки...

Сквало от удивления даже присвистнул.

Формально, конечно, правами на разработку коробочек владел весь Альянс, но фактически все разработки по ним были у Вонголы, и попытка самостоятельно заняться их производством — это очень, очень серьезно.

Джузеппе, по ходу, очень хотел возглавить Семью, раз рискнул пойти на такое. Солнце, соответственно и отряд у него с тем же Пламенем — больше вспомогательная сила, чем атакующая. А сделав свои коробочки, можно осторожно набрать себе отряд с любым Пламенем.

Тогда пропавшие могут быть живы. Создать коробочки с нуля нереально, а попробовать скопировать — ну, не то чтобы легко, но шансы есть. Перевербовать несколько человек, на основе их коробочек разработать аналоги, и все, ты готов к противостоянию с Семьей. Вопрос, конечно, получится ли воссоздать коробочки в принципе, но Джузеппе, похоже, других вариантов не видел. Коробочки без людей заполучить нереально, контроль за их оборотом — куда там обычному оружию. А Коррадо, выходит, решил вербовщиков сдать: разузнал имена остальных наемников, записал и оставил дома, на видном месте. Знал, что Сквало найдет и уверен был, что догадается, что это. Потому и не предупредил ни мать, ни кого-то из отряда, что на некоторое время уходит, — ему нужно было, чтобы кто-то заволновался и начал его искать. Ведь если бы не он, все прошло бы гладко: никого из списка не искали, они сделали все, чтобы внимания к своему уходу не привлекать. Лучше бы Коррадо, конечно, сказал все прямым текстом, но парню захотелось отличиться и что-то сделать самому. Ну что ж, он напросился и на трепку, и на повышение одновременно. Далеко пойдет.

— Слушай, — решил уточнить Сквало, когда паззлы в голове встали на свои места, — а что, у Джузеппе есть какой-то знакомый ученый, который способен сделать коробочки?

— Ученого нет, — Энрико успел доесть мороженое и скреб по донышку креманки, собирая подтаявшие остатки. — Но оружейник есть.

*** 

Облегчение — так Сквало мог описать свое состояние. Через пару дней можно будет вернуть Коррадо матери, попутно аккуратно подкинув информацию о разработках коробочек за спиной Вонголы и убрав в сторону одного из претендентов на место дона Семьи Микели чужими руками. Энрико будет должен, такие долги всегда можно предъявить к оплате в нужное время. Сквало знал достаточно, чтобы запустить процесс, а недостающие данные предоставит Коррадо Пинто.

Беретта, конечно, отлично разбирался в оружии, но ему никогда не воспроизвести коробочку, тут другой уровень знаний, он не иначе как с ума сошел, взявшись за такой заказ. Впрочем, положение у него в последнее время было так себе: как ни крути, а Альянс был его основным покупателем — раньше, до того, как массово перешли на Пламя вместо “глоков” и “вальтеров”. Тут впишешься в любую авантюру, если она сулит тебе шанс вернуть рынок сбыта. Значит, можно не торопиться: монополию на коробочки никто не нарушит. Не в этот раз.

Сквало набрал Ямамото, едва выйдя из кафе.

— Ну что, какие планы на вечер?

— Занят, — после паузы с досадой сказал Ямамото. — Нас в очередной раз демонстрируют каким-то... людям.

— Весь вечер?

— Ну на час-полтора, наверное, вырваться смогу... Минус дорога. Минут тридцать-сорок у меня будет.

— Округляй до сорока пяти. Четыре квартала вниз от ресторана, где мы прошлый раз были, до спуска к морю. Буду ждать тебя там.

День ушел на дела, накопившиеся за время поиска Коррадо. Энергия перла через край, Сквало любил это ощущение: все складывается как нужно, будто ты оседлал волну удачи.

К вечеру Бельфегор, столкнувшись с ним очередной раз, пробормотал семенящей рядом Маммон:

— Капитан сегодня слишком шумный, не находишь? Может, ему стоит покинуть нас на время? Найти какого-нибудь мечника, как он обычно делал... А то его вопли раздражают принца.

— Вечером покину. Для встречи с мечником, как принцу и хотелось, — оскалился Сквало.

— Вот только не надо про личные дела при детях, — Маммон манерно поправила платьице. Выглядела она сейчас лет на одиннадцать и начала менять бесформенные балахоны на что-то такое... девчачье.

— Да ты меня старше, — возмутился Сквало. — И валите оба к черту, пока я не разозлился!

В итоге к вечеру закрутился так, что едва не опоздал на встречу с Ямамото — припарковались у нужного места они одновременно.

— Нашел своего потеряшку?

— Знаю, где он. Скоро вернется.

Ямамото улыбнулся:

— Хорошо, что все удачно сложилось.

Сквало кивнул, указал подбородком в сторону моря:

— Спустимся? Искупаться не предлагаю...

Ямамото, в костюме и при галстуке, беспечно усмехнулся:

— Я в плавках под этим всем.

Сквало рассмеялся:

— И как?

— Знаешь, значительно лучше чувствовал себя на этом приеме, чем на всех прочих.

У воды разделись. Ямамото осторожно уложил свой костюм на ботинки — и он и вправду был в плавках. Глядя, как он бережно пристраивает ожерелье Дождя поверх рубашки, Сквало спросил:

— С ним никогда не плавал?

— Не приходилось.

— Попробуй, — посоветовал он.

Пока Ямамото не спеша заходил в воду, Сквало смотрел на него.

Никого у Ямамото не было, сейчас он был готов отдать в заклад на это живую руку. Но при этом соперник у Сквало все же был. Что делать, когда твой соперник — ты сам? Сквало, в общем-то, было не привыкать к такому, он всю жизнь старался превзойти сам себя, но впервые ему нужно было сделать это в личной жизни, да и превзойти нужно было себя из будущего. Но Ямамото был здесь, а будущая версия Сквало — в каком-то из многочисленных миров, так что у Сквало нынешнего было неоспоримое преимущество.

Ямамото нырнул в воду и тут же выскочил, откашливаясь и хватая воздух:

— Эй, оно светится!

— Красиво?

— Я даже понять не успел, — рассмеялся Ямамото. — Воды наглотался от неожиданности.

— Попробуй еще раз.

Сквало нырнул, разбежавшись с берега.

Под темной водой сияло и его кольцо, и ожерелье Дождя, испуская слабый голубоватый свет, скручивающийся протуберанцами. Ямамото с таким восторгом смотрел на Пламя, что они вынырнули, отдышались и нырнули еще раз. И еще. Пока Ямамото не спохватился:

— Черт, время!

Высохнуть возможности уже не было, и Ямамото натягивал брюки на мокрые плавки.

— Лучше б ты их совсем снял.

— Ничего, высохнут. В мокрых плавках на приеме, думаю, будет еще лучше, чем просто в плавках.

К машинам поднялись бегом, остановились, глядя друг на друга. Ямамото первым качнулся вперед, накрыл губы губами, провел по ним языком, и Сквало прижал его к себе, целуя в ответ. 

Когда они с трудом отцепились друг от друга, тяжело дыша, мучил только один вопрос: а целовался ли Ямамото с ним-из-будущего, но Сквало был уверен, что никогда не задаст его.

Вместо этого он сказал:

— Завтра в шесть жду.

И Ямамото кивнул:

— Буду.

Подумав, Сквало решил, что ночь можно провести с пользой: проверить пару хранилищ Беретты. Нужны доказательства того, что там идет изучение коробочек. Пара фото сойдет, дальше — дело техники. Машину Сквало оставил у спуска на пляж, лучше пешком добраться, чем наследить, время позволяло.

Жилье Беретты снаружи выглядело как обычный дом, может, чуть солиднее соседских. Вилла предпринимателя средней руки, который озадачился основательным забором вокруг своих владений.

Мало кто знал, что большая часть здания скрыта под землей — лабиринты, ведущие в хранилища и тиры, где проверяли товар. Когда-то Сквало приезжал сюда лично, потому знал проходы. Камеры внизу Беретта не ставил: лишние следы, лишняя морока, и Сквало рассчитывал этим воспользоваться.

Камеры на одной стороне забора — муляж, это Сквало знал точно, здесь проезжали машины с грузом из подвалов Беретты, во дворе собаки, но Пламя Дождя их прекрасно усыпляет. Замки на дверях — старые добрые ключевые, повозиться пару минут, и готово.

Он крался по тихим коридорам, обходил тупики и фальшивые комнаты, наполнявшиеся газом, едва откроешь дверь. Иногда прижимался спиной к стене и слушал, не двигаясь с места по нескольку минут — не слышны ли шаги, шорох, скрип, любой звук, который даст знать, что он здесь не один, но слышно ничего не было, и в абсолютной тишине Сквало спускался ниже и ниже. На последнем этаже, рядом с тиром, был вход в маленькую комнатку, в которую Беретта уносил деньги после сделок, может, и что-нибудь по коробочкам там найдется. Если нет — можно начать проверять все помещения, в которых он раньше держал оружие.

Времени было до утра, в шесть его будет ждать Ямамото, но Сквало рассчитывал управиться намного быстрее.

У двери в тир он остановился, ощупал пальцами в перчатке замок, провел по гладкой поверхности там, где раньше была ручка. Дверь определенно сменили, и, пожалуй, это был хороший знак: за долгие годы, которые Сквало здесь бывал, в этом доме не менялось ничего. А еще оттуда, из-за двери, можно было расслышать звуки, тихие настолько, что распознать их было невозможно, но они определенно были. Сквало задумался: врываться туда, где его могут увидеть нельзя ни в коем случае. Но чутье твердило ему, что там то, за чем он пришел.

Ну что ж, о том, что он ищет Коррадо Пинто, знали многие. Если что — Сквало забрался сюда в его поисках, а коробочки… Ну, случайно раскрыл тайный цех по их разработке.

Десяток рядовых ему не соперники, тем более один из них, что станет неприятным сюрпризом для прочих, на его стороне.

Он осторожно повернул отмычку, дождался щелчка. Дверь медленно приоткрылась. Звуки стали громче, и теперь можно было без сомнения сказать — это были звуки животных из коробочек, правда, какие-то негромкие, протяжные, словно звери устали кричать, если такое может произойти с животными из Пламени. По спине пополз неприятный холодок.

Сквало открыл дверь, шагнул внутрь, прищурился — после полной темноты Пламя всех цветов било по глазам.

И в этот момент ему стало ясно, что Беретта на самом деле сошел с ума. Ебанулся, полностью и наглухо.

Здесь действительно были животные из Пламени: в дальнем углу метался хорек Урагана, возле него махала крыльями мелкая пичужка из Пламени Грозы, взлетала и тут же падала обратно. Крот, белка, куница — эти облачные, белка какая-то выцветшая, ей давно пора было в коробочку, а ее хозяину, блядь, как минимум выспаться.

В сторону от животных тянулись поводками тонкие слабые полоски Пламени. Туда, где на боковых стеллажах, ставших шире, чем Сквало их помнил, лежали прикованные к ним люди.   
От животных Сквало отделяла сетка, тонкая настолько, что он сперва ее не заметил из-за всполохов Пламени. Совсем близко, сразу за ней, лежала почти прозрачная собака с Пламенем Дождя, смотрела мутными глазами, уже даже не силясь встать.

Сквало инстинктивно шагнул назад, и в этот момент его накрыло большим прозрачным ящиком. Зашипел газ откуда-то снизу — сработала любимая охранная ловушка Беретты. Сквало задержал дыхание. Ударил протезом раз, второй — узко, не размахнешься, короткие тычки глухим гулом отдавались в ушах, не оставляя следов на прозрачной стенке. Сквало вложил все силы в удар — последний, воздуха не хватало, так или иначе все сейчас закончится. 

Ловушка выдержала. Легкие рвануло болью, в глазах потемнело, и он отключился.

Когда Сквало открыл глаза, он не сразу сообразил, где находится и что происходит. Попытался пошевелиться — безуспешно. Голову удалось повернуть, хоть и с трудом — движения выходили медленные. Голос, самодовольный и злой, заставил вспомнить все и сразу:

— Ну и как тебе мой зверинец?

Сквало дернулся, пытаясь подняться, ударить, да хоть пошевелиться — бесполезно. В руку впилась игла, и перед глазами все поплыло окончательно: животные из коробочек расползались цветными кляксами по чернильной темноте, голос Беретты затухал, отдаляясь:

— Вот только для этого вы и годитесь, вы, и ваше это оружие, — последнее слово прозвучало ехиднее прочих. — Добро пожаловать в зоопарк, мой новый экспонат.

Тьма сомкнулась, и мир на какое-то время перестал существовать. 

Реальность вернулась неожиданно — кто-то методично шлепал его по щекам, голос, которого здесь быть не могло, звучал настойчиво, зудел, как надоедливая муха, и постепенно стал складываться в слова. Сквало точно услышал «очнись, ну очнись же», попытался сказать, что в норме, хватит ему пощечины отвешивать, но вместо этого закашлялся.

Открыв глаза, он посмотрел на Ямамото. Резкость возвращалась постепенно, лицо проявлялось в слабом свете. Недалеко кто-то переругивался:

— Да осторожнее ты, чуть не уронил его, дубина!

— А ты не свети мне в лицо!

— Луссурия своих привел, — пояснил Ямамото. — Часть тех, кто здесь был, оклемается быстро, а еще часть… Сделают что могут.

— Коррадо?

— В порядке. Только отоспаться нужно.

— Долго я здесь пробыл?

Руки шевелились, ноги тоже, но слабость была такая, что Сквало удалось сесть не с первой попытки.

— Сутки, — уголки губ Ямамото дернулись вниз. — Я понял, что что-то не так, когда ты утром не пришел. Твои сказали, что ты выпутаешься без помощи, всегда выпутывался… Но я решил искать тебя сам.

— А как нашел? — спросил Сквало, когда Ямамото, закинув его руку себе на плечо, повел его к выходу. — В этих лабиринтах черт ногу сломит. Да и я не говорил, что иду сюда.

— Прием, которым я тебя в первый день задел, помнишь? Морось… Джиро твой след взял от машины.

— Ты сунулся сюда один?

— Кто бы говорил! Я пришел один. Но я, в отличие от некоторых, сообщил, куда иду.

— Кому? Гокудере?

— Да нет, зачем. Хибари. Назвал адрес, сказал, что, если я через час не отзвонюсь, он может приходить сюда и выносить всех, кого встретит.

На выходе Ямамото передал его Луссурии, вложил в руку коробочку.

— Я позвоню завтра?

— Буду ждать, — кивнул Сквало.

Ямамото позвонил около шести вечера. Сквало уже успел проснуться, впихнуть в себя навязанный Луссурией то ли поздний завтрак, то ли ранний ужин, узнать, что все, кого вчера вытащили из подвалов Беретты, будут жить, сам Беретта — тоже, но в психушке до конца дней своих.

— Что-то ты поздновато.

— Не хотел будить, звонил Луссурии. А ты все спал… Как себя чувствуешь?

— Как проснувшийся после кошмарного сна.

Сквало глянул на сгиб локтя, где краснело пятнышко от капельницы, которую ставил Беретта. Надо сказать Луссурии, чтобы убрал, рассеянно подумал он.

— Будешь отдыхать?

— Есть предложения?

— Выехать на море, если ты не против.

— Я за. Часам к десяти?

— Буду.

Ямамото опоздал примерно на четверть часа. Сквало услышал, как он сбегает по насыпи вниз и приземляется рядом. Покосился — снова в костюме и при галстуке.

— Опять на полчаса?

— Нет, — Ямамото ослабил галстук, стянул его через голову, лохматя волосы. — Я сбежал.

Снял пиджак, положил на песок. И, помолчав, ошарашил:

— Мы улетаем завтра.

Сквало за эти дни успел забыть, что Савада с Хранителями в Италии временно, никто не говорил, что они задержатся здесь надолго.

— Но я вернусь, — продолжил Ямамото. Набрал в ладонь песка, выпустил его тонкой струйкой из неплотно сжатого кулака. — Если ты этого хочешь.

— Сомневаешься?

— Хочу услышать.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся, — легко сказал Сквало. 

Снял перчатку, протянул к Ямамото руку, медленно, давая возможность отодвинуться, уйти от прикосновения, но тот только выдохнул шумно, как будто до того долго не дышал, и остался на месте. Сквало осторожно провел, разглаживая, по складке между бровей, взъерошил пятерней и без того лохматые жесткие волосы. Тронул кончиками пальцев шею, мочку уха. И сказал, то ли продолжая начатую фразу, то ли уже о чем-то другом:

— Очень хочу.

Ямамото склонил голову, и Сквало трогал шею, заныривая под воротник, также медленно, давая возможность остановить себя, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу, потом еще одну. Держал себя, как мог, пока Ямамото не прикрыл глаза и не выдохнул:

— Да к черту рубашку.

К черту полетело все — и рубашка с вырванными с мясом пуговицами, и брюки, и белье. Пиджак Ямамото очень кстати оказался у него под задницей, пока они раздевались, дергая внезапно заедавшие молнии и застревавшие в шлевках ремни. В кармане у предусмотрительного Ямамото нашлись презервативы, в кармане Сквало тоже, и Ямамото раскатывал по члену Сквало тот, что нашел в собственном, и Сквало смотрел на его пальцы и почти не верил в происходящее.

Он был такой тесный, что Сквало то и дело останавливался и шептал.

— Расслабься, придурок.

И еще:

— Хорошо-то как…

И что-то еще, сам не зная, что.

Ямамото сжимал его бока коленями, до боли, и подавался ближе, стонал звонко, пока не перешел на крик, — и Сквало вместе с ним, утыкаясь во влажное от испарины плечо.

У нас будет свое будущее, думал Сквало, когда они поднимались наверх, к машинам, только наше.

— О чем думаешь? — спросил Ямамото.

— Никогда не трахался в машине.

— Серьезно?

— Ну, на капоте это же не в машине, так что правда, не трахался.

— Исправим.

— Обязательно.

У Сквало на их будущее были большие планы.

Хватит на всю жизнь.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо сокомандникам за фанон на Сквало, который не занимался сексом в машине


End file.
